<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batteries Not Required by HeartEyes4Mariska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713068">Batteries Not Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska'>HeartEyes4Mariska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Frustration, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anon from Tumnlr - Amanda has trouble getting off and Liv lends a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Batteries Not Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The baby is about two months old when Olivia is finally comfortable in her recognition that Amanda is getting back to a more normal routine. She has helped as much as Rollins would let her, but still not as much as she would have liked. One night, with Jessie asleep on her chest, and a work file open on the phone in her hand, Liv is roused by a noise from the bedroom. </p>
<p>She gets up, putting the baby in the bassinet near the sofa, and steps to the bedroom doorway. From the minimal light thrown by the bedside lamp, she can see Amanda, on the bed. To an outsider, she supposes, the scene probably would not look like much. But to Olivia, who hasn't had the opportunity to touch her lover since Jessie's complicated birth, it sends a shiver through her.</p>
<p>She is propped up on several pillows, nude to the waist, with a hand down her powder blue panties. Liv can hear the low buzz of a vibrator – but the expression on Amanda's face is of annoyance, not pleasure. </p>
<p>“There's nothing more frustrating than an unsatisfying orgasm,” Liv says quietly, making her presence known. </p>
<p>Amanda pulls the vibrator from her underwear and jams the button to turn it off. “I might agree with you, if I could have one at all,” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Want a hand?” Olivia grins and avoids the vibrator that the spitfire blonde chucks in her direction. “You probably just need to ease back in with something less intense,” she sympathizes. </p>
<p>Crossing to the bed, she takes the panties at Amanda's hips and pulls them down, over her bottom and off. She spends long minutes, caressing softly over her skin, reintroducing herself. Liv at last spreads her with her thumbs, gazing tenderly on Amanda's frustrated clit. </p>
<p>“Am I – ” Rollins clears her throat, “ruined, down there?” she asks, nervous. </p>
<p>“You're perfect,” Olivia tells her, without any hesitation. Her tongue presses in, firm but slow, circling the pounding bundle of nerves with the promise of stubborn patience. </p>
<p>“Mm,” Amanda hums, relaxing slightly. “That's nice.” </p>
<p>“Nice is good,” Liv murmurs. She pushes her tongue-tip lightly down the centre line of her pussy, dipping into the tangy moisture gathering at the bottom. “God, I've missed you,” she groans. </p>
<p>Amanda shivers and shifts below Olivia's touch restlessly. The tongue pushes forward and fills her just enough to make her clit twitch, and she whimpers. </p>
<p>“What?” Liv encourages. </p>
<p>“F-faster . . . ” Amanda breathes. </p>
<p>She complies. The tongue repeats the entire repertoire, quicker: firm circles, down, in – then, again. </p>
<p>“Unghh . . . ” The blonde throws her head back, arches.</p>
<p> “Miss the vibrator?” Olivia teases.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she giggles.</p>
<p>Liv complies with this, too, and continues working the now-soaked juncture of her thighs. Her fingers draw a relieved sob from Amanda when they finally slip inside, as slow at first as the tongue had begun. Then faster, until she is raising her pelvis and sinking down onto them quick enough that Liv has to chase to keep up with the clit. When she catches it and sucks it in roughly, Amanda shakes and comes in Liv's eager mouth. </p>
<p>“Much better,” Amanda sighs, and Olivia moves up into her arms to kiss her softly. </p>
<p>“Always at your service,” she tells her, “and I don't even require batteries.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>